Silver Sonic
Silver Sonic is Dr. Robotnik's first ever robotic version of Sonic the Hedgehog. History In his 8-bit debut, Silver Sonic is Dr. Robotnik's super-secret weapon which resembles the original hedgehog in late November of 2007. He has a metallic grey color scheme and possesses many of his organic template's own moves, including the ability to roll up into a ball and spin, though he has a few abilities of his own. Thankfully, Sonic is more nimble and can guard against most of its attacks. After Sonic collected five of the Chaos Emeralds he made it to the Scrambled Egg Zone where he encountered his robotic counterpart, Silver Sonic didn't put up much of a fight and released the sixth Chaos Emerald from inside him. When Sonic made it onto the Death Egg in Sonic 2 he encountered the repaired Silver Sonic, although he was improved with a brand new design and new move sets, however, he was destroyed once again and Sonic went on to defeat Robotnik. After the events of Sonic CD, Robotnik made multiple clones of the first version of Silver Sonic and had them help out Metal Sonic with his second encounter with Sonic. In Sonic Pocket Adventure Silver Sonic is repaired again and faces off again Sonic in the same way he did previously, however, he was defeated once again. After his defeat Robotnik took Silver Sonic back to the egg carrier where he game him a brand new look, he fought Sonic again and failed, he stuck the look for the rest of the year until Robotnik remade him into his original design and was befriended by Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic. Relationships The Sonic Robots Silver Sonic's relationships with Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic are simply as friends, all three of them go their own ways unless they are commanded to work together to take out Sonic. Physical Description Prototype Version The prototype Silver Sonic was about the same size as Sonic himself, but equipped with a jetpack and crushing claw hands on the end of extending arms. Current Version The Current Silver Sonic has a very bulky, almost blocky, appearance. He is colored silver and grey with one orange eye. He also possessed three large spines down his back, a pointed nose and orange feet. He also has wheels on the ends of each heel. Year-Only Version This version of Silver Sonic is the same size as Sonic, he possesses a wide assortment of weaponry, such as wrist laser cannons, wrist missile launches, laser vision and grappling cables. He also had an unlimited power supply, allowing it to fight indefinitely. Personality Silver Sonic is considered a mindless machine, though after his repair he has gained more of a personality, he is ruthless and clumsy, he rushes at Sonic whenever he sees him and tries to kill him to impress Dr. Eggman, making him a bit dimwitted. Theme Song "Sonic 2 Boss Theme" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzXwutv0yy8 Voice None. Gallery Prototype Silver Sonic.png|Prototype Silver Sonic. Silver Sonic 2.png|Silver Sonic during 2011. Trivia *Silver Sonic is the only Sonic robot to have the most versions. Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters